Patrono
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: [Tedromeda] Aquela em que Andrômeda Black pede a ajuda de Ted Tonks para executar um feitiço do patrono.


A Hufflepuff ganhou 30 pontos em uma única aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Andrômeda soube pela rádio corredor. Edward Tonks tinha conjurado um patrono corpóreo.

As turmas de NIEMs geralmente eram pequenas demais para haver divisão de casas, porém com todos os problemas recentes de ataques a nascidos trouxas, muitos bruxos queriam seguir a carreira de auror ou pelo menos ter um preparo avançado para se defender. Por esse motivo, havia duas turmas de NIEMs em DCAT. A Hufflepuff dividia aula com a Gryffindor e a Slytherin com a Ravenclaw, diferente do que tinha sido nos anos anteriores.

Ele tinha sido o único a conseguir executar o feitiço, logo na primeira aula. Por isso, Andrômeda estava atrás dele.

— Por que eu te ajudaria?

Era dia de saída a Hogsmeade. Tinha procurado por ele a manhã inteira e encontrou-o no povoado.

— Porque você é um lufano? E lufanos ajudam os outros sem esperar nada em troca? — Andrômeda retrucou.

— Não sei no que eu poderia te ajudar que o professor já não faça — Ted respondeu.

Ele parou de caminhar, observando a vitrine da Dedos de Mel.

— Talvez você possa me dar alguma ideia sobre... lembranças? — ela perguntou.

Ele olhou-a pelo reflexo do vidro.

— Isso é bem pessoal. Você precisa pensar na lembrança mais feliz que tem.

Ela desviou o olhar, fazendo a pergunta que temia a resposta.

— E se eu não tiver uma?

Não era tão fácil pensar em uma.

A carta de Hogwarts podia ser a lembrança mais feliz de muitas pessoas, talvez até mesmo dele, mas não era para ela. Era um alívio que ela não era um aborto e, portanto, não seria expulsa de casa. Alívio. Não felicidade.

Grande parte das coisas que fazia era para orgulhar a sua família e honrar o sobrenome Black. Eram obrigações. Não sabia dizer quando foi a última vez que fez algo que queria.

— Você é monitora chefe. Ficou feliz quando recebeu a insígnia? — ele sugeriu.

— Eu odeio ser monitora.

Ele olhou-a surpreso.

— Algum animal de estimação? — perguntou.

— Eu nunca tive interesse — ela respondeu — Não gosto de gatos e não preciso de uma coruja.

— O nascimento de Narcisa ou de algum dos seus primos?

Ela era indiferente à irmã e só tinha tornado-se amiga de Sirius recentemente.

— Você gosta de quadribol? Talvez algum jogo que você tenha ido?

Seria uma linda lembrança. Uma Copa Mundial, de preferência, com toda aquela energia da torcida.

Negou com a cabeça.

— Talvez algum dia que você tenha dado um soco na cara da sua irmã.

Ela franziu o cenho para a ideia estranha, sem poder conter um discreto sorriso.

— Adoraria, mas não — respondeu.

Ted suspirou, fingindo frustração.

— Temos aqui uma cliente difícil — ele disse de um modo que lembrou-a de Olivaras no dia em que foi comprar sua varinha.

Talvez, mas não era uma lembrança tão forte assim.

— Você tem amigos?

Andrômeda fez uma expressão indignada.

— Não pode sair por aí perguntando se as pessoas têm amigos — protestou.

— Algumas férias memoráveis? — ele perguntou, sorrindo — Alguma memória que tenha com seus amigos, quando talvez você tenha se sentido... infinita? Invencível?

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para ele.

— Eu não sou uma lufana, Tonks.

— Alguma vez se apaixonou por alguém?

Ficou muda, sentindo um frio na barriga pela pergunta.

— Isso é uma memória feliz? — ela retrucou.

— Pode ser um princípio — Ted deu de ombros, as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco.

Como explicar que as suas memórias felizes eram contaminadas pelo sentimento de tristeza e impotência? Ela tinha ganhado um prêmio? Oh! Que ótimo! Mas ela não queria ser uma aluna perfeitinha. Ela queria ser rebelde e não conseguia.

Sua família? A deserdaria em um passo em falso. Amigos? Não eram verdadeiros, eram parte de uma relação de interesses entre as famílias sangues puras. Amor? De que isso importava? Sabia que ao final do ano letivo, se casaria com qualquer que fosse o bruxo aristocrata que seus pais selecionassem para ela.

E então ela teria filhos homens para continuar a linhagem, ou seria mal vista pela sociedade assim como sua mãe era por ter tido três filhas mulheres. Trabalhar? Esposas não trabalhavam.

Sentiu um nó na garganta e engoliu em seco para livrar-se dele.

Não era o futuro que queria para si.

— Obrigada pela tentativa, Tonks — ela forçou um breve sorriso — Acho que o problema sou eu.

Antes que pudesse se afastar, ele tirou uma das mãos do bolso para segurar o seu braço.

— Se não consegue pensar em lembranças felizes, por que não as cria? — ele sugeriu — O que você quer fazer? O que te deixaria feliz nesse momento?

Ela ficou em silêncio e ele insistiu.

— Vamos! O que você quer fazer?

— Ir pra Zonko's. Comprar... sei lá! — tentou pensar rápido, lembrando-se das coisas que Sirius fazia — Um pó de arroto e despejar na bebida de todo mundo!

— Pregar uma peça? — perguntou Ted — Ótimo! Então vamos!

— O quê? Não!

Ela tirou a mão dele do seu braço.

— Não o quê? — ele perguntou, tranquilamente.

— Não posso fazer isso — Andrômeda respondeu, negando com a cabeça.

— Por que não? Por que não pode fazer algo que te deixaria feliz?

— É contra as regras!

Ted quase gargalhou para ela.

Ele tinha uma energia contagiante.

— Você vai quebrar as regras uma vez e vai usar essa lembrança no seu patrono por um tempo até conseguir uma lembrança mais forte — ele explicou a ela — É uma questão puramente acadêmica!

Por um momento, imaginou como seria se ele se tornasse professor de DCAT e estimulasse aquele tipo de atitude.

Sentiu o coração disparar.

_Ela não devia... As consequências..._

Se viu concordando com a cabeça.

Não ligou para o que as pessoas diriam ao vê-la sentar-se junto com um lufano nascido trouxa na mesa do Três Vassouras. Não tocou em sua cerveja amanteigada, apenas esperando Ted voltar.

— Feito — ele disse.

Estava uma pilha de nervos, nunca tinha feito aquilo, apesar de não ter sido ela a distrair Madame Rosmerta e contaminar um barril de cerveja amanteigada.

— Ei, ninguém vai descobrir — ele tentou acalmá-la — Provavelmente pensariam que foi obra do seu primo.

Sirius era mesmo uma peste.

— Eu acabei de ter uma ideia. E se houvesse um jeito das pessoas tomarem cerveja amanteigada e o bigodinho não saísse por umas horas? — ele sugeriu.

Ela riu com a ideia.

Não demorou muito tempo para que as pessoas ao redor deles começassem a arrotar. Algumas pessoas ficaram bem constrangidas.

— Saúde — Ted tomou um gole da cerveja dele.

A cerveja deles não tinha o pó, só as que foram entregues depois, mas ele devia ter pensado que seria mais divertido entrar na brincadeira.

Ela cobriu a boca com a mão para não soltar uma gargalhada.

— E agora? — ele perguntou depois que saíram do Três Vassouras.

— Mais?

— Bote a cabeça para funcionar.

— Eu não sou tão boa nisso.

Ted pôs a mão em seu ombro, impedindo-a de virar as costas para ele.

Os lufanos gostavam de contato físico, ela já tinha percebido isso.

— Isso não importa — ele disse — Você é boa em várias coisas que não gosta de fazer.

Ela não era tão boa quanto Sirius. Pensou em pedir a ajuda dele, mas queria fazer as coisas por si mesma.

— Eu poderia fazer nevar no Salão Principal — ela disse — Misturar soluços doces na sobremesa do jantar. Encher o Salão Principal de cartas.

— E você ainda diz que não é boa nisso?

Deu de ombros.

— Eu poderia inundar o Salão Comunal da Slytherin.

Sabia que a vista para o Lago Negro tinha um feitiço poderoso no vidro para não ser rompido, mas talvez ela conseguisse dar um jeito nisso. Ou talvez ela poderia inundar o Salão Comunal conjurando uma tempestade lá dentro.

Ted a acompanhou até as cozinhas onde convenceram os elfos a ajudá-los — ele tinha maior familiaridade com eles por seu Salão Comunal ser próximo dali. Então foram até o corujal.

— Eu não sei, acho que neve e cartas ao mesmo tempo e no mesmo lugar... — Andrômeda comentou.

— E se começasse a nevar depois que abrissem os envelopes? — Ted sugeriu — Os marotos já fizeram várias pegadinhas no mesmo lugar. É bom que demora para os professores ajeitarem as coisas.

Não conseguia acreditar que estava fazendo algo daquela proporção. Uma coisa era pôr pó de arroto em Hogsmeade, mas em Hogwarts...

Podia entender o porquê dos garotos gostarem de pregar peças nos outros.

— Ou já que eu vou inundar o Salão Comunal da Slytherin, poderia lotar algum outro de cartas — ela sugeriu — Seria legal zoar a Gryffindor.

— Só que nenhum de nós tem acesso.

Então sobrou pra Hufflepuff, apesar dele não se importar.

— Tive uma ideia muito melhor! — ela exclamou, assim que saíram do corujal — Vamos fazer nevar na biblioteca!

Com certeza seria muito mais interessante de se ver do que o Salão Principal, que já teria uma pegadinha rolando.

— Madame Pince vai te matar — ele parecia maravilhado.

— Só se eu for pega.

O surto da bibliotecária foi muito mais hilário do que tinha sido ver os alunos do Três Vassouras.

Enquanto caminhava para o seu Salão Comunal, pôde ver McGonagall ralhando com os marotos.

— Francamente, senhores!

— Mas, professora, não fomos nós!

— E esperam mesmo que eu acredite nisso?

Sirius parecia entediado e flagrou-a espiando. Ela deu um sorriso debochado para o primo, que fez o garoto arregalar os olhos, antes de dar as costas.

Nunca tinha quebrado as regras, e em um único dia ela fez isso cinco vezes.

— Como se sente? — Ted perguntou.

Os alunos da Slytherin não estavam nada satisfeitos de ter que ficar fora do Salão Comunal por causa da água, enquanto os professores tentavam consertar as coisas. Os alunos da Hufflepuff também estavam fora do Salão Comunal, mas não estavam estressados por isso. Eram só cartas, afinal de contas.

— Muito bem — ela deu um sorriso raro — Obrigada, Tonks.

— Vamos ver então se funcionou.

Eles foram para uma sala de aula vazia.

Andrômeda fechou os olhos, respirando fundo e tentando se concentrar nas memórias, nas sensações que sentiu durante o dia.

— Expecto patronum.

Uma luz muito forte saiu de sua varinha, mas só.

Nada de massa corpórea.

— É só continuar praticando, você vai conseguir — ele disse.

Ele continuou dizendo algo, mas ela não prestou a atenção.

_"Alguma vez se apaixonou por alguém?"_

_"Isso é uma memória feliz?"_

_"Pode ser um princípio"_

— Ei.

Ele pôs a mão no ombro dela.

— Não fica chateada com isso.

Sua expressão parecia preocupada. Um lufano não aceitava quando as pessoas ao seu redor estavam tristes. Eles surtariam na alta sociedade bruxa.

— Eu vou ficar bem — ela forçou um sorriso — Obrigada pela ajuda.

Ele não pareceu convencido.

— Ei, o que acha que pode ser o seu patrono? — ele perguntou — Tem um livro que fala sobre o significado dos patronos. Talvez a gente possa ler e tentar adivinhar qual se encaixa mais com você.

Ela tinha feito mais naquele dia do que esperaria de si, considerando que não possuía nada da coragem grifinória, apenas a autopreservação sonserina.

Mas talvez a sua audácia e ambição fossem mais fortes?

— Eu gostaria muito disso — respondeu.

Ted concordou com a cabeça.

Ele não estranhava o fato de estar fazendo convites a ela e ela aceitando com tanta facilidade?

— Bom, então nós...

Antes que ele pudesse terminar de falar, Andrômeda se muniu do que considerava pura audácia — coragem não — e puxou-o pela gravata até que as suas bocas estivessem coladas.

A verdade era que nutria uma paixonite guardada a sete chaves havia anos por aquele nascido trouxa. E era demais até mesmo para ela, sempre tão controlada, passar justo o dia dos namorados ao seu lado fazendo coisas que nunca tinha feito.

A sensação de liberdade, de se sentir... infinita.

Após alguns segundos, nos quais o garoto ficou estático, ela soltou-se dele e saiu da sala de aula. Não queria que aquela fosse mais uma das suas lembranças felizes contaminadas pela tristeza — que no caso seria quando ela receberia um fora.

Não conseguiu atravessar o corredor, pois teve o seu braço puxado repentinamente. Assustou-se e por instinto tentou soltar-se, mas viu que era Ted quando ele prensou-a contra a parede. Teve apenas alguns segundos para processar essas informações antes dos seus lábios se grudarem outra vez.

Aquele beijo definitivamente foi melhor que o primeiro.

Essa foi a lembrança que usou em seu patrono, que era uma...

— A raposa é uma trapaceira natural e brilhantemente carismática. Aqueles com esse patrono são geralmente mais reservados, mas têm a capacidade social de falar com praticamente qualquer pessoa. Eles são fortemente ambiciosos e observam o comportamento dos outros, observando pontos-chave no que os outros fazem e armazenando-os para referência futura, quando eles precisam — Ted leu em voz alta — Eles são bons oradores, o que significa que podem convencer as pessoas a fazer o que querem e fazê-las pensar que essa foi sua ideia em primeiro lugar. As lembranças mais felizes de uma raposa é conseguir o que querem, e uma pessoa que pensa nessas coisas com carinho pode muito bem ter uma raposa como seu patrono.

Ela deu um leve sorriso.

Estavam no dormitório masculino da Hufflepuff. O garoto estava deitado de barriga para baixo na cama, lendo o livro de significados.

— Quer dizer então que patronos são como signos do zodíaco? — ela perguntou, irônica — Qual é o seu?

Naquele período todo de descoberta, ela não tinha visto o patrono dele, que foi o que originou toda aquela situação.

— Um golfinho — ele disse, sem ficar encabulado.

Ela conhecia muitos homens que ficariam encabulados por isso.

Quase respondeu "aqueles bichos pervertidos?", mas conseguiu se impedir a tempo. Não tinha muito filtro nos seus pensamentos. Apesar disso, não pôde evitar enrubescer.

— E o que isso significa? — perguntou, torcendo para que ele não a visse corada, ou certamente perguntaria o motivo.

Ted virou as páginas do tal livro.

— Aqueles com esse patrono são tipicamente muito sociais e intelectuais. Se você tem esse patrono, é inteligente e perspicaz. Com uma excelente capacidade de entender outras pessoas e ter empatia. Sua natureza divertida e amorosa pode assumir muitas formas, seja na vida ou na alma de uma festa ou em atividades individuais, a diversão é seu departamento.

A última parte definitivamente não ajudou.

— Isso tem bem a ver com você.

Algo em sua voz fez com que ele a olhasse.

— Eu disse alguma coisa? — perguntou, confuso.

Lufanos eram muito inocentes.

E ela aparentemente seria a sonserina malvada que corromperia o pobre coitado.


End file.
